Questioning Fate
by jyvonne13
Summary: House and Cuddy have another one of their arguments and in the middle of it, House says something that leads Cuddy to question her relationship with him and whether she should be with him in the first place. Will she end it for good? Or will everything turn out okay between them after all?


**I haven't written about House and Cuddy for a long time. I wrote this a while ago but just added a whole lot more detail to it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOUSE BUT IF I DID, _THIS_ IS HOW THE SHOW WOULD HAVE ENDED.**

* * *

Questioning Fate

Why did he do this? Why the hell did he do it?! Did he enjoy torturing her? Well, of course he did. No matter what he said, deep down, of course he enjoyed torturing her. Maybe the real question was did he enjoy causing her pain?

"You don't care about anyone but yourself do you?!" she exclaimed.

She stood on one side of her office and he sat in a chair on the other. They should have been going home but they were arguing. They always argued, that's what their relationship was based off of, love, lust, and incredibly petty arguments almost every day. The thing was, that these arguments hadn't been so serious in a while. Both of them knew good and well they had gone too far, but with their over active tempers, they wouldn't stop.

"Always the victim, right Cuddy?!" he said gripping his cane angrily.

She wanted to tear her hair out she was so frustrated with him. "House, I can't keep going back and forth with you like this!" She paced a few feet back and forth while she spoke. "Why do you always…?!"

"Marry me," he said suddenly. He even surprised himself saying it. He had intended to ask her once he figured out exactly how he would but he never imagined it being now, in this situation, when she looked like she was about ready to slap him and he wanted to throw his cane across the room.

She stared at him for a moment not sure if she heard right. "What?"

There was no going back now that he had said it. His voice softened removing all traces of anger trying to show her how sincere he was. "Marry me Cuddy."

She wasn't sure what to say. God she wanted to say yes, but she was hesitant. He'd really hurt her that day. Some of the things he'd said were like a slap in the face. How would it be if they were married? She thought back on her first marriage and how much it hurt to be alone afterwards. That thought made her apprehensive. "House, I…"

By her tone he was afraid she would say no. He was worried. He needed her. Over time, he'd come to grips with the fact that he _needed_ her in his life and no one else would ever give him what she did. "Cuddy, please say yes."

She was still afraid to say it. "I just don't know…" She was afraid to see his expression but she looked anyway. He looked like she'd just punched him in the face. Not being able to bear it any longer, she picked up her stuff and fled the room as fast as she could. She got halfway down the hallway and stopped. She turned to go back but froze. She just couldn't. He'd hurt her, he always hurt her. But she hurt him all the time too. Why did she continue to do this to him? She was afraid of what he'd say if she went back. She imagined him being mad and taking back his proposal. So she just got on the elevator feeling dejected.

She went home, changed out of her work clothes into some shorts and a shirt, and sat on the couch and cried. She cried harder than she'd ever cried in a long time. While she cried, she imagined what they could have had if she had said yes. She imagined them at the altar together, living together, growing old together, maybe even having a baby. But she'd said no. She'd turned down the man she loved more than any man she'd ever loved in her life. Everything else wasn't even love compared to what she felt for House. And she had thrown that away! Shame and disgust at herself as well as sadness overwhelmed her.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Her heart skipped a beat thinking it was him. But when she opened the door it was her sister Julia.

As soon as she saw Cuddy's face she expected the worst. "He hurt you?"

Cuddy shook her head. "More like I hurt him." A few tears rolled down her face as she said it. Julia led her inside and they sat down on the couch.

"What happened Lisa?"

She broke down crying even more as she spoke. "W-we got into an argument today. And right in the middle of it h-he s-said marry me. I was just so upset and I…"

"You turned him down?" Julia guessed.

"I said I didn't know. I should have said yes. I want to be his wife I just…I don't know why I didn't say yes."

"You didn't say yes because you were afraid to Lisa," Julia said. "You're scared to put your heart out like that to someone again. Maybe it's just not…"

Cuddy knew what she was going to say. "No, it is! I know it is. I've never felt the same way about anyone as I feel for him. He's…he's just perfect to me. Everything about him is. I could never be happy with anyone else except him."

"Then tell him that Lisa!" Julia said. "Tell him you love him. If he truly loved you he would marry you. And if he doesn't, then he's as much of an ass as everyone says he is."

She was right. She had to tell him that she loved him and she wanted to be his wife. Whether he'd accept her now or not, she couldn't be afraid anymore. She could never be happy if she was afraid of possibilities.

* * *

House came into the hospital with Wilson the next day. Wilson noticed he'd been extremely down and quiet. It kind of alarmed him. House was _never_ this quiet. He was always the loudest person in the room. "Okay, your silence is really starting to creep me out."

"Hmm? Oh, sorry," House said taking a Vicodin.

He was taking Vicodin, something must have been wrong. "Seriously, what's going on?" Wilson said now concerned.

"Nothing."

"Is it Cuddy?"

House shook his head even though it was obvious that it was. "No."

"Yeah it is. She left you didn't she?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now, alright?" House snapped. He limped ahead of him to his office and sat down in the chair looking out the window.

He never imagined he would ever hurt this much over a woman, but Cuddy had proved him wrong. He knew he had been wrong yesterday. He'd hurt her and made her very upset. Looking back, some of the things he said were just unacceptable. It was probably the worst time ever to propose. But no matter what, he would have thought she'd say yes. He thought she loved him. After all they'd said to each other and done, she'd taken him back after the Vicodin and the incident with the car, after all this time he thought they'd be forever now. But she turned him down. He couldn't think of anything that could possibly hurt worse.

He took the Vicodin out of his pocket again needing some way to get himself through his. Looking down at the two pills in his hand he remembered what Cuddy had said when he'd taken Vicodin instead of being there for her when she was in the hospital. "You don't take Vicodin because you're scared. You take it so you don't feel pain. Everything you've ever done is to avoid pain." He thought about that whenever he was hurting like this and was about to take a pill. She was right. It made him think that maybe he wasn't good enough for her after all.

Suddenly he heard the door open. If it was Wilson trying to act like he cared or anyone else trying to bother him, he'd be livid. He didn't turn the chair around but he heard heels hitting the floor as the footsteps came closer. He knew it was Cuddy. It was amazing how he knew her so well now he knew what her footsteps sounded like.

She was in front of him and he looked up at her not quite knowing what to say at the moment. There was so much he wanted to say. He wanted to demand to know why she didn't want to marry him and he wanted to beg her to say yes. Before he could say anything she smiled and sat down on his lap and put her arms around his neck. He looked at her confused for a moment. Did she still want him?

"I love you," she said softly. She seemed nervous to him. Like she was afraid of what he'd say. "I'd be glad to be your wife."

He looked at her for a moment surprised but before even thinking about what to say to her he kissed her lips passionately.

"I'm sorry I said no before," she said. "I was just upset, and…I was afraid of what could happen."

He brushed her hair out of her face. "Don't be. Whatever happens, we're together."

She smiled and rested her forehead on his. "You're right. We're together."

"Forever."

She noticed the Vicodin in his hand. She put the lid back on it. "You don't need this."

A small smile spread across his face. Everyone felt pain, he wasn't the only one. Other people jut handled it better. Maybe he could try to handle it better as long as she was here. She always made him want to be a better person for her. He tossed the pill bottle aside. "You're right." He brushed his fingers across her face then placed a long passionate kiss on her lips.

* * *

The rest of the day the two were extremely happy. They were engaged after all. There were smiles on their faces and every time they saw each other loving look or a kiss was exchanged.

The next day instead of taking Cuddy out to lunch, House took out Wilson. But they didn't exactly go to lunch.

"So why did you want to go on a date with me?" Wilson asked.

House pushed his arm. "It's _not_ a date."

"'Wilson do you want to go out to lunch with me'," Wilson said mimicking him. "Really?"

"We're not going out to lunch."

"But I'm hungry," Wilson said disappointed. Although the situation was weird, he really was looking forward to the lunch. "So what's been going on with you and Cuddy?" He hadn't forgotten about yesterday.

"Besides the fact that we're screwing?"

"Yeah. Did you forget that you came to work yesterday practically crying and now you seem more in love with her than you could ever have been?"

"We're engaged," House said simply as if it were an everyday occurance.

Wilson stared at him for a moment. "No you're not."

"Yeah we are."

"_No you're not_."

"Why aren't we Wilson?"

"Because Greg House can't be engaged! It's just not right! It's not possible!"

"Well it is."

"At least you two finally realized you're meant for each other. But _you_, _engaged_, god."

"I still don't see why this is so hard to believe."

"Let's look at this for a moment. You're addict. In the time that I've known you I can't even count how many prostitutes you've picked up. You're an arrogant, self-absorbed bastard with no regard for anyone else but yourself…"

"And Cuddy."

Wilson sighed. "I don't know you anymore! Anyway, if we're not going to lunch where exactly are we going?"

House nodded towards the jewelry store next to them. "I need to get her a ring."

Wilson shook his head in pity. "You didn't even get her a ring at least?" Leave it to House to not do these things right.

"I didn't know I was going to say it, it just slipped out!" They went into the jewelry store.

"So why do you need me with you?"

"Why else? To help me pick out a nice ring." They scanned the glass cases filled with rings.

"House, check these out," Wilson called him over to a case that specifically held engagement rings.

House looked through the case. Cuddy needed something elegant. Nothing too small that she couldn't show it off but nothing too big and flamboyant that it looked obnoxious. Something that said I love you in a good way.

"Get that one," Wilson said pointing.

House shook his head and then noticed a beautiful ring with a vine like design around it and diamonds in the spaces.

The sales person came over. "Can I help you?"

"I want that one," House said pointing to the ring he wanted.

"Good choice." She got him the ring and put it in a black box.

They left the store to get back to the hospital. "I hate buying jewelry. It's so expensive," House said.

"At least you got her something nice. I think she'll like it."

* * *

He went into her office the next evening. She looked up when she heard him and he was satisfied by the obviously happy smile on her face. "Hi," she said. She stood up and hugged him and kissed him.

"We're going out tonight."

"Where?" she asked eagerly.

He held her hands. "Go home and change into something pretty. I'll be there to pick you up at 8."

"Do I get to know where you're taking me?"

He shook his head and smirked. "When do you ever get to know where we're going Cuddy?"

* * *

That evening she went to the door when House came to pick her up. He looked stunning to her and he thought she did as well in her peach dress with the black bow belt, her curled hair, and gold jewelry. She reached up and kissed him and he pushed into her pulling her closer. She sensed their passion growing and she broke it. "Save the sex for later. I want to know where we're going."

He led her out to the car and he drove out to the docks where there was a big cruise ship. Her eyes got wide at the sight of the big pearly white ship. "You're taking me on a cruise?!"

"Yeah. Get out the car." She got out and followed him onto the cruise ship. After checking in, they went to the dining room below. It was very beautiful with fancy chandaliers, and statin chairs and tables with red table cloths and candles in the center. Cuddy figured it must have been very expensive. They sat at a table by the window to see the view of the evening water and soon after the ship set sail.

She looked around. "This is so nice. Where is it going?"

"Just around the bay and back," he replied. He held her hands across the table. "You really like it?"

She nodded. "It's gorgeous."

"You look beautiful tonight," he said sincerely. Beautiful was an understatement. Cuddy was the embodiment of beauty. Always so elegant and sexy.

They were served an amazing dinner and afterwards he led her up to the deck. The water sparkled under the moonlight and all of the lights lighting up the New Jersey cities look very beautiful. She turned to him standing next to her and put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "You're the sweetest man in the world. Thank you for bringing me out here."

"I wanted to do this right Cuddy." She looked confused for a moment but then he got down on one knee. Her heart pounded and a smile crept onto her face as she realized what he was doing. He took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. "Lisa Cuddy, I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved any other woman. I _need_ you Cuddy. You've done so much for me, you make me want to be a better person, and I can't say that for anyone else. You're the only person I can just be myself around. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

A huge smile spread across her face and she nodded happily and she felt tears spring into her eyes at his sweet words. It touched her that he did all of this for her. "Yes," she said without any hesitation this time. "Of course I'll marry you." She bent down and kissed him passionately.

"Wow, maybe this wasn't the best idea. I don't think I can get up," House said.

She laughed a bit and helped him up.

"Yeah, that's the last time I propose to you."

She laughed and kissed him again.

He rested his forehead on hers. "I love you. I know I don't always show it, but I do. I'll always love you. Forever."

She kissed him again. "I love you too Greg."

In that moment they knew things would be okay between them. It wouldn't be perfect, as unstable as both of them were nothing would ever be perfect. But it would be okay, as long as they were together. After twenty years of knowing each other and no matter what forced tried to pull them apart, always making their way back to each other somehow, it was time for this. It was clear by now, that the two of them were fated to be together.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. I know it wasn't long. it wasn't intended to be long. But I seriously do think this should have happened. I mean, House deserves to be happy, doesn't he? After all the crap he goes through, shouldn't he at least get to have Cuddy? I think so.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Peace out!**


End file.
